Courting Morgana
by Lady of Many Masks
Summary: Second part of Morgana Arc. Jareth knows that Morgana is his Soul Mate, but she doesn't. In Mage culture *she* would court him. His pride says no so he starts do something no one else has. Courting Morgana.


A/N: This is the second part of the Morgana Arc ^_^ You _can_ read it without reading the first one, _but_ it's better if you do. Hope you like it as much as I enjoyed writing it! This is my first try at writing a love story so please let me know what you think!

* * *

Morgana stared at her Mentor for a while. It had been two years since she had been summoned to the Labyrinth and she hadn't seen Jareth once. She was pretty sure that the Fae and Goblin King was busy rebuilding after everything that happened.

"So who is it?" Her Mentor, Rose Black, asked. Her Mentor had been cast out of the family when they learned that she could not use a wand so in a sense was a squib. In reality she was a Mage just like Morgana. An Elemental Mage to be precise.

"Who is what?" Morgana asked absentmindedly stroking Isis who was lounging across her Mistress's lap. The Shadow Cat was tall and lean, but moved with a grace that spoke of supernatural origins

"The man who has your attention," Rose clarified.

"I am not interested in any man," Morgana told Rose with a mild glare.

"Yes you are." Rose said. "Otherwise why would you be sighing so much?"

"Doesn't matter," Morgana said.

"Is it the King?" Rose asked Morgana. Morgana looked up sharply. "I thought so."

"Like I said, it doesn't matter." Morgana said with a sigh. Rose looked at her apprentice with unreadable eyes.

"An old associate of mine has seen your handy work and thinks that you could be an excellent crafter," Rose suddenly said changing the topic. Morgana's face reflected shock. Rose chuckled. "You shouldn't be so surprised Morgana, you have learned all that I have to teach you and when I showed those interested in an apprentice your skills I had many who wanted to teach such a bright young woman."

"Well, since I've completed my basic and more advanced studies with you I guess an apprenticeship is the next step." Morgana said slowly.

"You have quite a few offers." Rose said happily. "Crafting and Enchanting, Diplomacy, Healing, Gathering, and a few others." Gathering was mostly just harvesting things that Mages needed and selling them.

"Can I do more than one?" Morgana asked Rose. Rose leaned back thoughtfully.

"Well, your healing could be done in about six months, same with diplomacy since you have had so much experience and skill with those. Gathering could be mixed with Crafting and Enchanting so I believe so." Rose answered. "And you can keep in contact with your former Mentors by using the Mirror network." Morgana nodded. "Depending on what you really want to go into your apprenticeships can be modified."

Morgana laid on the thin cot she was using in her travels and stared at the side of the tent. She couldn't fall asleep. Sitting up she put on heavy duty rain boots and pulled a thick rain coat over her thin nightgown. Quietly she walked outside into the warm morning light of the Amazon. She wandered around the camp she was staying in for a short time before returning to get dressed.

When she walked outside she was surprised to see several small flowers all over her tent. The natives seemed to be in a state of awe.

"You have been blessed by the Fae," One of the guides said. Morgana stared at the small flowers, some of them looked familiar.

"Today will be a good day," another native said. For a Gatherer that day was amazing. Morgana and her current Mentor gathered many materials that could be used for various magical pursuits. When walking back Morgana slipped and fell down an unseen cliff. Luckily for her, Morgana mused, there weren't any animals around her that would eat or harm her. She tried to stand up and winced. Her ankle had to at least be sprained. Sitting down she resigned herself to waiting for her group to find a way to get her back up, or to come down.

A feeling of magic made Morgana look up to see the confused face of the last person, or Fae, she would ever expect here in the Amazon. Jareth.

"Why are you here?" Jareth asked gesturing to the river bank she was sitting on.

"I fell." Morgana said bluntly. Jareth looked up. Then he looked down.

"You fell." He said.

"Yes," Morgana said embarrassed. Jareth knelt and looked intently at her face earning him a blush.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I think that I sprained my ankle," Morgana finally admitted after Jareth stared at her for over half an hour. When his attention switched from her face to her ankle Morgana noticed how the light made his hair glisten. She pulled away when the Fae King touched the heavy duty boot with a wince.

Jareth frowned. "I can't help you if you pull away," He told her.

"You're a healer?" Morgana burst out before blushing at his shrewd look.

"I have to be." He replied. Her curiosity had peaked, but she didn't want to pry.

Jareth was surprised by how much _shyer_ she acted now that he was healed. Maybe she was in more pain than he thought. Or maybe it was a Healer thing.

Morgana squeaked when Jareth suddenly picked her up Bridal Style and clung to him. Her dark green eyes widened comically.

"Put me down!" She said then looked down and clung harder. Jareth was floating. Several feet above the ground. Or maybe not, she thought to herself.

"The woman who singlehandedly saved me and terrifies my subjects is afraid of heights?" Jareth asked surprised. Morgana buried her head into his chest and didn't answer. He liked the feeling of her in his arms and resigned himself to the fact, that even after two years he still had feelings for her. One part of him argued that he barely knew her, the other relished the chance to show her that he cared.

Jareth walked to a part of the forest that humans couldn't walk in, without a great deal to life threatening wards to deal with, and set her down gently on a flower bed that the Dryads had made for him. Morgana didn't let go and he felt his heart swell with the trust that she placed in him.

"You can let go," Jareth said amused and Morgana did while blushing deeply. Jareth turned his attention to the boots on her feet with a frown. With a wave of his hand they were removed. Morgana gasped and Jareth stared at the very swollen and bruised ankle on her left.

"That's not good," Morgana said weakly. Jareth snorted.

"I do believe that you broke your ankle." He told her.

"I was afraid of that," Morgana said. Jareth used his magic to summon a bag of ice and laid it on her ankle. She gasped and bit her lip, but other than that made no comment. Jareth was impressed with her. Most humans would have been screaming or something. His magic surged and Jareth fought to control it for a moment before suppressing it.

He really wished that he was a normal Fae in that moment, but of course he had to be different. It would be so much easier to court her if she wasn't his Soul Mate. His Magic wanted him to claim her as his Queen. His Soul called out to her and he knew that if he wanted to keep her he would have to take it slow. He didn't want to scare her off.

Morgana was surprised by the gentleness that Jareth was showing her as he tended to her ankle. When he was finished he made sure that she was comfortable before laying down by the flower bed and going to sleep. Morgana didn't know why, but she rather liked watching Jareth sleep. She was becoming a stalker, she thought to herself. It was creepy to watch someone sleep.

But he looked so relaxed and peaceful. How had she not noticed when she had healed him how good looking he was? Morgana was shocked by that last thought.

"I am insane," She whispered to herself. Fae did not like humans. She was human. There was no way that these strange lingering feelings were going to go anywhere. And anyways, Mages didn't date. From what Rose had told her all Mages had Soul Mates and that to seek out someone to date generally ended in pain. So she didn't. But now… She wasn't so sure that she could keep to that resolution if he drew closer.

Closing her eyes Morgana tried to push the strange allure that she felt towards Jareth out of her thoughts.

Morgana woke to find that her ankle ached dully. She frowned in sleepy confusion. Why did her ankle hurt? Shifting sharp shooting pain ran from her ankle and she gasped. Warm hands stilled her and she looked up to find Jareth with his hands holding her leg still.

"Stay still," He said. Morgana blinked then noticed that he wasn't wearing gloves. He was touching her skin with _his bare hands_. She stared at his hands. They were, for lack of a better comparison, like the hands she would expect Royalty to have. Thin and artistic.

"What are you doing?" Morgana asked him.

"Trying to get your bones to cooperate," Jareth replied turning his attention back to her ankle. Morgana blinked. Did he really just say that? Just as she opened her mouth to ask his hands began to glow. Morgana could _see_ the magic as it coaxed her bones into place, a part of her wondered why she wasn't in pain, and held them there. The warmth of his magic lulled her into a daze.

Jareth finished binding her ankle tightly with both magic and physical means. Looking at her face he was surprised that she was asleep. His magic sung that she was comfortable enough in his presence to fall asleep. She was so relaxed. Until he saw her asleep Jareth didn't notice how alert Morgana was. As if she was a cat. Always alert and ready to spring into action at the slightest hint of danger. Hesitantly Jareth drew closer. When he had been under her care it was like she never slept, except for once the Fae and Goblin King had never been able to catch her sleeping.

A glint of gold caught his gaze and Jareth noticed that the spiral shaped pendant that was the physical representation of the bond between him and the Labyrinth was still around her neck. He was stunned inside. When he had given it to her he didn't think that she would keep it with her _all_ the time. Yet, now that he thought about it. He always felt like she was watching his back.

Rose smirked at Roan who groaned and handed over a large fang the length of her forearm.

"Why do I bet against you again?" Roan grumbled.

"Because you're a guy. And guys do stupid things." Rose replied.

"She's not going to be happy that we had a bet going on when she would meet her Soul Mate again," Roan commented.

"He will laugh and she will be mortified." Rose didn't look sorry at all. Roan threw back his head and laughed as she smirked.

Morgana didn't want to move. She was so comfortable and warm. Then she felt something lick her face.

"Isis," She moaned and threw an arm over her head. A chuckle drew her attention. She wasn't alone. She wasn't sharing a tent with anyone. Opening her eyes she saw Isis standing above her. And a fair Fae. "Did you know that your hair looks really good in the sunlight?" Morgana blurted out. Her face burned as mortification set in when she realized _what_ she had said to _who_.

"No, I didn't." Jareth replied. He made a mental note to be in the sunlight more often. If she liked it, it was well worth the time. He swore that the Shadow Cat, Isis was it, was laughing at them. "What are you doing in the Amazon?" he asked Morgana who looked very nice lying on a bed of flowers. Her black hair was splayed out making her golden skin paler. It was obvious that she spent a lot of time outdoors and it looked good on her.

"I was gathering ingredients," Morgana said sitting up. Jareth was entranced with how smoothly she moved. Like a cat herself. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting with my subjects," Jareth replied. Morgana tilted her head, which was rather cute in his opinion, and then nodded.

"I should get back to camp," Morgana said before staring at her ankle. There was no way she would be able to walk back to camp on her own.

"How _do_ you plan on getting there?" Jareth asked curiously.

"I have no idea." Morgana replied bluntly. Jareth raised an eyebrow. He glanced towards the Shadow Cat and realized that she wasn't going to offer Morgana any help. He really didn't know why the cat was here since Shadow Cats don't like humans.

"Is Isis your familiar?" Jareth asked.

"Yes," Morgana replied. Studying Morgana Jareth came to a stunning conclusion. Morgana was not a stick waving witch, she was a Mage. Mages usually kept to themselves and had little to do with the Fae so little was known about them in return. How did one court a Mage? There were a lot of Mages in the Underground, but they stuck to the sections that he didn't usually need to visit.

Maybe he could bribe someone to find out the courting rituals of Mages. That might work.

Morgana huffed as she tried to figure out a way to get back to the camp. Jareth had left citing Fae business. She didn't see why the Fae King had even told her what he was doing. It didn't stick with what she knew of him. When she had been healing him she had needed to constantly hover in order to make sure he rested. He had never told her what he was doing. Until he realized that she was terrifying when angry. Then he told her when she prodded.

She sighed and curled up on her side. Why did she care? Frowning she vowed to not do anything until she was a full fledged Mage. She knew that she wouldn't know who her soul mate was until afterwards.

Jareth returned after a few hours rather unhappy with what he had learned. If there was anything he hated more than the thought of Sarah's hands on the spiral crystal, it was waiting. Nevermind, switch the order. He would rather wait. The thought of that child getting her hands on it again sent shivers down the proud Fae's spine.

Pushing that thought away he looked down at Morgana. According to what he had found out it was not going to be easy to court her. Generally _she_ would pursue _him_ , not the other way around. And that would be after she was finished with her training. He frowned and stared at her thoughtfully.

Morgana woke up surrounded by flowers. Lots of flowers that looked like they were made out of jewels. Picking one up she was surprised to see _they were_ made out of jewels. She blushed lightly. There wasn't really any other thing it could be _but_ a courting gift. Part of her swooned in delight, the other wanted to crawl into a hole and hide.

This was something that someone had never done for her before. Sure Morgana was pretty, but for some reason no one ever wanted to date her. Fidgeting Morgana reminded herself of all the flaws that people pointed out and uncertainty filled her. She had always been classified by her fellow classmates as 'undateable'. To have the Fae and Goblin King do something like this filled her with an unknown emotion. It felt… nice.

Morgana spun the flower around then leaned down to smell it.

It was… a very nice scent.

Morgana bit her lip. She hadn't seen Jareth for a month. After she had woken up to find herself back in camp with the flower still in her hand Morgana had been looking around for a glimpse of him. Shaking her head before leaning over to pick up the flower she had hunted down.

Jareth watched Morgana from behind a tree. He smiled to himself. She had kept the flower. The flower glinted in her hair. Morgana had made it into a hair ornament and it kept her hair pinned back in a bun. It was very elegant, just like her. A smudge on her cheek and dirt on her hands told of her time that day in the woods.

Jareth flicked his wrist and called a crystal ball to his hand with a smirk. He lifted it to his lips and blew on it. Before in the Labyrinth when he had done so the crystal ball had turned into a single bubble. Now it was a small group of them floating towards the dark haired woman. Morgana looked up in surprise as the agile Fae walked to a different location with a playful smirk on his face and an indescribable affection in his eyes.

Morgana stood up and placed the flower, wrapped in a special silk, in her bag before she gave her attention to bubbles. In the middle of the forest. In Asia. She was fairly certain that the locals in around this area had no idea that bubbles could float through the air. Reaching up she touched one and it didn't pop. She cupped it with her hands and brought it closer. The thrum of Fae magic let her know who had conjured them, but not why. Looking at the bubble she found something inside of it. It looked like a… picnic?

"A picnic?" She said a little bemused looking up to see a picnic for two set in front of her.

"I hope that you don't mind," Jareth stepping out. Morgana turned and a silk skirt swirled around her legs. Glancing down in surprise she found herself dressed in a traditional kimono. It was a very pretty green with silver snakes decorating it and black accents.

"You didn't have to," She started to say.

"I know." He interrupted. "I wanted to." Morgana blushed and Jareth found the sight of a blush on her cheeks to be extremely pretty. He sat down and lounged on the silk blanket his magic had set up their lunch on. Morgana sat down and Jareth smirked at her. She simply smiled bemused as he served her.

"And here I thought that Fae hated humans," She commented.

"Most humans are greedy selfish beings," Jareth replied.

"Oh, you must not have met many good humans then." Morgana said taking a bite of the sushi he had served her. It was very rude to refuse a gift from the Fae King and she found herself not wanting to. Jareth raised an eyebrow and she blushed. "I'm an idiot." Morgana said looking down.

Jareth wasn't sure how to respond to that, but he didn't want her to believe that he thought so. "You know more people than I do so it was only natural to believe that I had you experience." Jareth told her. Morgana stared at him and he could tell she was surprised.

"Thank you," Morgana said simply. That heartfelt word had the Fae scrambling for some kind of reply.

"For what?" He finally asked.

"Most people aren't so nice about it when I say something obvious." Morgana said simply and smiled at him. It lit up her face and he found his heart beat sped up.

"Most people aren't as smart as you are." Jareth found himself saying. "And everyone makes mistakes."

"Even you?" Morgana asked. Jareth searched her eyes a moment for malicious intent and found none.

"Even me." Jareth said with a smirk.

Morgana took a bite and couldn't help but care for the Fae a little bit more.

Morgana sighed as she looked out the window. Isis smirked at her feet.

' _Waiting for a fair haired Fae?_ ' She asked and Morgana jerked back as if burned.

"No! Of course not!" Morgana protested blushing.

' _Why not? Did he not tell you he looked forward to seeing you again?_ ' Isis asked. Morgana wondered if the Shadow Cat was teasing her.

"Maybe a little bit," Morgana admitted looking down at her hands. Over the past year the attention Jareth had paid her had done wonders for her self-confidence in Isis's opinion. Men did a double take whenever they saw her now. The inner strength that Jareth had helped to cultivate truly enhanced Morgana's beauty and spirit. If the Fae every hurt her Isis was going to hurt him in return, but he shouldn't. If there was anything that Isis knew from her time observing him it was that he understood how much of a treasure Morgana was. Morgana was almost a mature Mage and would be coming into her full power soon, but Isis hoped that learning that Jareth was her Soul-Mate would not cause problems with their relationship. Most couples got engaged as soon as they found their match, but this was different and Morgana really was too selfless to force him into anything. It would be up to the Goblin King to propose.

Morgana stared at the door she would enter in order to claim her staff as a full fledged Mage. That was the key to becoming one and she was nervous. In order to claim her staff she would have to go through tests that the staff itself put her through. Rose opened the door and smiled at her. Morgana smiled back nervously and stepped through. The room was dimly lit, but Morgana didn't let that deter her and stepped fully into the room. Hearing the door close behind her she didn't look behind her. She felt the magic in the room shift around her.

"So you believe yourself to be worthy of a staff of my caliber?" A man asked. His voice was deep and she found that it came from her left. She looked to her left and turned towards the voice. A tall lithe man who looked like he had Fae and Native American origins stared at her with dark old eyes. He tilted his head to the side with a slight smile. "Feeling fearless are we?" He asked. "Or simply not going to back down?" His grin turned feral. "I look forward to seeing which one."

The room disappeared under her feet and she fell with a gasp. Spreading out her arms and legs instinctively she tried to slow her fall.

"That's not going to work." He said amused.

Morgana scowled. She had been falling for a long time and it didn't look like the ground was any closer to her than it had been when she had started falling. The man was watching her, lounging in the air completely at ease.

"Well this won't do at all." Morgana finally huffed. Reaching for her magic she solidified the air beneath her feet. Landing on it lightly she saw a gleam of white. A pearl? As soon as it was there it was gone. He laughed and she found that it reminded her of Jareth a bit. Then the passing resemblance was gone.

Over the next several hours she found herself in odd situations dealing with all kinds of people. It was then that she realized that she was being tested, after throwing off a bit of mind magic of course, and looked up.

It was as if ice had been poured through her veins. It was a battlefield in the night. She was dressed in a white dress. Slowly her memories faded and she began to wander. She didn't know what she was looking for. Or where she was, but that didn't matter. The man watched her with eyes that held a hint of curiosity.

Morgana was drawn towards a specific bloodstained section and gasped when she saw a familiar form standing above another with a dripping dagger. Her sister turned to her with a twisted pleased grin on her face.

"Hello dear sister," She said and Morgana identified the bloody bodies. One was her step-mother, the other Jareth. "They can't keep us apart anymore."

Morgana fell to her knees with tears streaming down her face. The man watched her and seemed to decide that she met some kind of requirement for he inclined his head in recognition of her skill and mental strength.

Morgana looked up when he stiffened and was surprised to see a staff standing tall and proud. The shaft was made from the polished black streaked with lighter colors of the Malaysian Blackwood tree. It was tall and gleamed in the low light. The top of the staff curved and arched until it touched the main body of the staff again when it had began to curve. Closer inspection showed the curving wood to have scales and the shape of a serpent quick took shape before her eyes. The dark serpent's eyes were made of polished Amethyst. The gem represented change, protection, and enlightenment. It was truly a work of art. A Garnet tongue was barely visible in the serpent's parted jaws. Garnet for balance and inspires love and devotion. It also was seen as a stone of success and health. The triangular head indicated the snake was venomous. It looked powerful and reaching out it sang at her touch. Looking closer a black stone was imbeded in its forehead. Hematite for mental mastery. Smaller stones decorated the spine of the snake. Jasper, Malachite, Moonstone, Peridot, Quartz, Rhodonite, Tree Agate, Zoisite, and Turquiose gleamed lightly with an inner power. Standing up she took a deep breath and looked up.

She would never have thought that gaining a staff would be such a difficult experience. Nor that it would force her to face so much. After the test with her sister... she had been forced to face something she hadn't known she had been afraid of. Looking down she took a deep breathe and turned to the door. Walking out she smiled at Rose who was holding her own staff. A lovely carved Redwood staff with Garnet and Quartz stones in the shape of a rose. Rose simply offered the newly mature Mage a hug. Morgana accepted it and felt tears slide down her face again.

"I know." Was all Rose said. Morgana pulled away and Rose took her to a shop that only Mage's shopped at. "Let's celebrate." Morgana smiled lightly and the familiar spark came back to her eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asked Rose.

"Yes," Rose said firmly. Morgana laughed lightly and to her surprise her staff vanished in a blur of shadows. A tingle on her palm had her looking to see a black serpent with dark eyes on her palm. Rose's disappeared with a small breeze and she showed a rose mark on her palm to Morgana. "They will come at your call." Rose replied.

Morgana bought a few new dresses including one for battle. The dress was layered. The one touching her skin was made of a dark red spider silk. Over that went a light Basilisk skin tunic and a wide skirt that flowed with her movements, but didn't impede them. A sash of the same spider silk wrapped around her waste and a belt of Basilisk skin with slots for weapons finished the dress. Basilisk skin arm guards and boots completed the look.

Afterwards they browsed the weapons shop and Morgana found herself enamored with a pair of long daggers made from Basilisk fangs. She added several small flat knives to her collection and other weapons. Oddly enough she thought of her grandfather when she picked up a vial of poison. She wasn't sure why since it was an extremely painful way to die. Shaking her head she purchased it anyways.

As she looked over the jewelry with little interest Morgana's eyes was caught by a pair of necklaces. They both had fine silver chains, but the charms hanging from them were unusual. One was the image of an owl and the other that of a snake curled in a spiral. Jareth flashed through her mind and she blushed heatedly. Sure she cared for the Fae King, but she didn't think that he would accept a gift from her. Especially one like this.

Sitting in the room Morgana had rented Morgana stared at the two necklaces. She blushed heatedly and wished that she had not bought them. Jewelry was a rather special gift among the Fae and... she didn't want to disappoint him if her Soul Mate turned out to be someone else. But she really did care for him... maybe he wouldn't take this as a courting gift?

"What am I doing?" Morgana asked herself blushing. "I'm acting like a schoolgirl with her first crush!" Throwing that thought out the window she found herself wrapping the snake pendent in fine silk and putting a bow on it. Putting the owl pendent around her own neck it rested by the Crystal Spiral she always wore.

She was so not prepared when she saw Jareth the next day in the nearby woods talking to a fair water Nymph. Looking at the two she was suddenly struck by the feeling that he was her Soul Mate. A surge of possessiveness filled her and she did something that she would never had done normally when the Nymph leaped up and kissed him. The force of it sent the King staggered back a foot.

Jareth was stunned. There was no other word for it. Morgana, sweet kind and nice Morgana had just thrown the Nymph who had kissed him twenty feet. He stared in shock at the beautiful woman who was currently glaring at the water Nymph. Her pale skin glowed in the early light of the day. Black hair cascaded down her shoulders to hang at her waist glinting blue and gold. Unusual, but very attractive on her. Dark green eyes blazed matching the dark green dress that complemented her figure very nicely. The jeweled flower he had given her was in her hair keeping it away from her face.

The water Nymph whirled around to face Morgana and hissed at her.

"Stay away from what is mine," Morgana said coldly. A phrase that shocked everyone. The Nymph huffed and left flipping her hair over her shoulder. Morgana suddenly realized what she had said and her entire face invented a new shade of red. She looked down and heard the light sound of boots on earth as Jareth came to stand in front of her.

"Yours?" Jareth questioned hope rising in his chest. She didn't say anything. "Does that make you mine?"

Morgana felt a gloved hand tilt her head up until she was looking into mismatched eyes. Her breathe caught in her throat as she realized how much she actually did care about him. All of the time he had taken to get to know her and the small things he did to let her know she was in his thoughts. A flower on her pillow, a note sharing something amusing, taking a few minutes to ask how she was, and the gifts he gave her. The time that he spent with her because he wanted to be with her. She loved him. When she had fallen in love, she didn't know. But she did know this. Even if he wasn't her Soul Mate she would have chosen him over anyone else. Because... he meant the world to her and she could not bear to see him upset.

"Yes," Morgana said and Jareth's face leaned in towards hers. She closed her eyes and leaned forward to press her lips gently against his. Unlike earlier with the water Nymph this kiss was gentle and contained love, not lust. Jareth brought one hand to her neck to support it and closed his own eyes. His magic danced with joy and he felt hers do the same.

Parting they looked at each other a little shyly.

"So, when's the wedding?" Morgana asked with a light smile.

"If you would permit it I would marry you this minute here." Jareth replied a little breathlessly.

"I think would be wonderful, but my wedding will be perfect." Morgana said wrapping her arms around his neck. "Which means that I want everyone I love to be there."

"A week?" Jareth asked pouting. Morgana laughed.

"I'll call my parents." Morgana said with a smile that lit up her face. "If they can make it then yes." Jareth picked her up and spun her around. She laughed and he smiled. It had taken over two years, but she was his now. And he was never letting go.

Morgana's parents took lots of pictures of their wedding and they would need them, because honestly the happy couple didn't have eyes for anyone by each other. They were surprised to find out that their little girl was marrying the Fae King, but they supported her. How could they not when they saw how happy she was. She did get a little lecture from her mother about keeping such cute men away from her. The resulting yell of, "Mom!" and the laughter of said person were never explained to the men. Ever. Whenever it was brought up one would blush and the other would laugh.

Shortly after they were married Morgana and Jareth were delighted to discover that she was expecting twins. Unfortunately, neither would see the first five years of their sons lives.


End file.
